Complejos
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Dos traumas. Gon y Killua respectivamente. ¿Podría ser que ambos llegaren a superarlos? Un 'atraco' a la dulcería y quizá sea posible hacerlo. Intento de escritura ajena a Hiei x Kurama GonxKillua y ... reversa


_Día X de un mes Y, en el año Z. _

_Estoy pasando molestamente por mi trauma H x H. Lo que es mas, mi … estado emocional, ocasionado de la mera imagen de Killua. Lo kual no kiere decir que esté yo loco por él, para nada. Es solo… k… me parece tan… Hn, y Kurapika es… mas HN! Y Leorio… Hn… Gon es.. ¡HN! ¿Sabes el numero de veces que he oído 'Do you Feel, like I Feel?'?? Perdí la cuenta . Ohayou? Perdí la cuenta . Así que en base a eso, es que el intento número 2 de una pareja ajena a Hiei x Kurama inunda mi mente. Bien… cual sea, estoy palabreando estupideces. _

_Y dejo claro…K esto es aun un desesperado intento por salir de mi bloqueo al escribir, y continuar con el trabajo pendiente que tengo, y k debo cumplir no solo por capricho mío, sino x mi Master. _

… _Aun digo estupideces… Hn kual sea…. _

.-¨………………………. -.

**Complejos. **

"Killua…" Un jadeo más, y el aliento de nuevo le ahogaba " … Creo que… E-está mal.. eh…" ¿Palabras entrecortadas, Gon? "… Esto…. Uhm!... No es correcto…"

Y ante el éxtasis, completamente ignorado por aquel a quien exponía el comentario. Killua, que negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Un mínimo atisbo de sudor recorriendo su rostro, desde el pómulo derecho deslizándose lentamente sobre su joven piel hasta salir del marco de su cara y caer al cuello de Gon.

"Tranquilízate, Gon... Esto no tiene nada de malo… es más, me parece de lo más natural…"

Es decir, eran amigos después de todo ¿Verdad? Gon era la persona en la que más confiaba, con quien podía compartir éste intenso deseo que exigía cada vez más y más. Y Gon el único que lograría ver a Killua Zaoldyeck en estas circunstancias. Por no decir estado. Su pelo revuelto, y manos temblorosas, ojos azules que hablaban claramente de su deseo. Y un rojo escarlata apoderándose de sus mejillas normalmente pálidas. Una sonrisilla picara y nerviosa adornando el cuadro.

Hablaba de cosas como éstas que nadie imaginaba ni lograrían ver.

En situaciones como ésta a veces se preguntaba... ¿Abusaría de Gon de alguna manera? Esto dio mil vueltas por su cabeza no tan fría en aquellos instantes. Y aquel pensamiento no pudo soportarlo, puesto que sus acciones exigían total concentración. Dejaría esa idea para mas tarde, en este momento, solo interesaba el aquí y ahora. Killua se acomodó una vez más sobre el pequeño y bajito cuerpo de Gon. Cuidando el como y donde colocaba su propio peso.

Un intento mas, y todo habría terminado.

Aunque a pesar de sus esfuerzos, aun no lograba llegar…

"¡Diablos, Gon! ¡Eres muy bajo, no logro llegar hasta la cerradura!"

"¿Bajo?" ¿Le estaba llamando enano? " Tu eres igual de 'bajo' que yo, Killua" Dos pasos atrás dio, mera inercia. Puesto que le había hecho perder la concentración.

Instantáneamente el albino niñato que traía montado sobre sus hombros cayó rotundamente al suelo. Golpeando bruscamente la nariz contra el mármol blanco.

O una muy buena imitación de éste que cubría el piso de ésta tiendita. Esta tiendita que había sido violada a mitad de la noche por dos niños. O vale… un par de Hunter profesionales. Tanto así, que les costaba trabajo abrir una simple cerradura por aquel mínimo detalle de que ésta se encontraba muy por encima de su metro y medio de altura.

"Oi… Killua, vayamos de aquí… hoy o mañana, da igual, la tienda no se quedará sin Sr. Choco-Robot tan pronto y…"

"Calla de una vez, insensato mortal." Corto agresivamente el asesino que ya no era asesino. Un pequeño quejido escapó de sus labios mientras trataba de acomodar su nariz de nuevo. " No se trata de si obtendré uno de los quinientos, sino de monopolizarlos TODOS para MI" El énfasis en esta última palabra, y la cercanía que Killua hizo a Gon obligo a retroceder un paso al moreno. "¿Entiendes ahora la importancia de esta misión?"

"H-hai…" Objetivamente hablando, Killua era un demente.

"Yosh" Sacudió su pantalón beige, y de la polera negra aparto la paletita roja que se había pegado a él cuando dio con el suelo "… Imberbes golosinas para mortales, apartad de mi camino. Que vengo por el mayor de los placeres…"

Casi podía sentirles, aun con una mano sobre la puerta de madera, podía asegurar el tacto sublime de aquel cuerpo. Si, los mortales lo habían creado, solo para él…. Y bautizado como 'Señor Choco-Robot'. ¿Sería acaso que el mero nombre otorgaba de poderes extraños que ningún platillo en el mundo poseían? Algo como… un conjuro, o algo igual de mágico… Celestial….

"… Killua…" Espero tres segundos mas "Esto.. Killua…" Pero él no hacia atención al moreno, solo miraba perplejo la bodega donde aseguraban estaba aquella golosina que tanto le gustaba a Killua "¡Hey! ¡Killua!"

Él hizo ademanes extraños después de que la voz de Gon golpeó sus oídos. Como si hubiere sido bruscamente despertado de un muy profundo sueño. Casi podía imaginar segundos después al cano niño, frotando sus ojos y lanzando un gran bostezo, igual a cuando se levantaba muy de mañana.

Y como si él le hubiere levantado a tempranas horas, le lanzó una asesina mirada.

"¿Qué?" Articuló secamente, mirando a Gon de reojo mientras pasaba de una mano a otra la llave que abriría la asquerosa bodega que encerraba al Sr. Choco-Robot. Llave que había robado de la chaqueta del dueño tres horas antes al chocar inocentemente contra él mientras cerraba su negocio maldito.

Era tan bueno… robarla discretamente, cuando pudo haberle noqueado por ella… Claro, acciones de buen niño.

Aunque los ojos que Gon le dedicaba parecían no estar de acuerdo con su idea.

"No quiero sonar como tu madre o algo así pero… Creo que deberías atender psicológicamente esta necesidad de 'Sr. Choco-Robot' Que tienes…" Pasos que le acercaron al demonio con rostro angelical, preocupados pasos que frente a él de dejaron, prestando una mano para que se levantare del suelo. "Por tu bien, Killua"

A ver… ¿Estaba entendiendo bien? ¿O el golpe le había afectado en algo? Gon le recomendaba… ¿calmarse? Sintió entonces una risa subir por su garganta. Y atrapada en su boca.

"Oh… ya veo" Pero era bueno controlándose, de eso no había duda alguna "Descuida , no podría hacerme a la idea de que actuares como mi madre…" Gon sonrió un poco, quizá pensaba que tomaría enserio su comentario " … Porque pese a tu deseo de ocupar su lugar, no lograría yo asimilarlo. Ella es una mujer hermosa, y tu un infante enano y feo. Todo lo contrario"

"No era exactamente a lo que me refería" Un puchero, y cruzado de brazos el hijo de Gin.

"Como sea, deja tu complejo femenino y síndrome de Madre un momento de lado y mejor piensas en como entrar"

"¿Yo? Eres tu el que me trae a asaltar un establecimiento a mitad de la noche. Eres tu el que debe pensar en como satisfacer tu insano deseo, no yo"

¿Idea suya o Gon estaba un poco irritado?

¿Y él no estaba prestando 'algo' de atención a las emociones del pelinegro, moreno, enano niño? ¿Por qué el Sr. Choco-Robot no ocupaba total espacio en sus pensamientos? Esto sería un problema serio… Si se detenía a pensar en eso llamado 'Gon' No prestaría TOTAL atención a su misión de monopolizar su placer.

Eso estaba mal… Muy mal…

Lo que es mas… extraño….

Sin cuenta alguna, su espalda dio a Gon, debía concentrarse, en la resolución en su mente que ayudaría a resolver el como entrar a la bodega sin usar fuerza bruta. Pero… No, continuaba Gon en sus pensamientos. Gon irritado por traerle a mitad de la noche, siendo que él era uno de esos niños que si oportunidad tenían se acostaban temprano. Gon molesto de verse inmiscuido en un asalto en vez de estar soñando encantadoramente. Gon enojado por que acababa de llamarle femenino… con complejos de madre frustrada y….

"¡¡Killua!!"

¡Ya estaba más que furioso!

"Dime…" Un giro a su cuerpo permitió mirar de nuevo a Gon.

Que no estaba en cruzado de brazos, con los ojos llenos de ira mirando a Killua. A punto de abandonarle y gritar 'BAKA' y muy posiblemente saldría corriendo tras sus pagos gritando que no le dejare. Y…

"¿Killua…?" Insistió de nuevo Gon. Botándole en una realidad no tan caótica pero si más extraña.

¿Qué hacía Gon colgado del ducto de aíre acondicionado? Como un simio sostenido de una sola mano cerca de la cerradura elevada de la miserable bodega y el otro brazo estirado a dirección a Killua.

La respuesta no lograba llegar aun a su mente, lo cual comenzó a preocuparle...

Estaba quieto, quizá demasiado. Incluso pensó que interiormente, su compañero de cabello cano debería estar en algún transe o pelea mental y/o espiritual. Pasando una mano por sobre su rostro, analizando solo el diablo sabía que...

"La llave, Killua. Dame la llave" Habló, cuidando el tono de su voz "... Mas fácil que ponernos uno sobre el otro ¿No te parece?"

Claro... un plan bastante obvio. Mas fácil y menos infantil que la idea que le había cruzado por la mente de andar sobre los hombros de Gon.

Por un par de segundos, ese tiempo que transcurrió observando la simiesca forma en que el moreno niño se colgaba del techo, tomó para reprocharse a si mismo dos hechos: Uno, no haber pensado en algo tan obvio. Y dos, encontrar tan... lindo... a Gon en esa posición.

"... Claro, tienes razón..." Mascullo, alcanzándole la llave larga, ancha y plateada a Gon. Al mismo tiempo que se cuestionaba el por que de las acciones del niño enano.

Tal cual esperaba de él, le sonrió de infantil modo, antes de dar la vuelta a su aniñado rostro y fijar esos ojos café en su objetivo: La cerradura de la mugrosa bodega que encerraba al Sr. Choco-robot. Introdujo la llave, luchando por unos segundos por que quizá este remedo de comercio era tan miserable que no podían darle un poco de mantenimiento y ésta se había atascado.

Y en ese momento, que prestó mas atención al perfil... lindo, de Gon... a sus pequeños pucheros de esfuerzo, a sus ojos llenos de inocente convicción...

Al ceder la cerradura, ruido hizo ésta. Un sonido que en el día sería levísimo, pero a mitad de la noche parecería el estruendo hecho por el diablo al cometer alguna injuria.

Esperaron un par de segundos... luego, tres pares mas. Ocho segundos... y ninguna linterna, o alarma, o perro guardia apareció.

Diez segundos y Gon al fin se soltó de la ventilación. Olvidando la llave en la cerradura. Pasando una mano sobre su frente, limpiando una gotita de sudor.

Al retirar ésta, encontró a un extrañamente pálido y pensativo Killua.

Un sonido entre llamado y despeje salió de sus labios. "Oi... ya está abierto, Killua, ve mira..." Señalaba claramente la puerta abierta.

Cuyo interior divisaba con la poca luz de luna que filtraba entre las ventanas cerradas.

"H-hai..." Un paso, dos... junto a Gon estaba. Tragó fuertemente saliva. Y casi pierde el conocimiento a causa de alegría. "Sr. Choco... Robot... Al fin estamos..." Habría terminado su muy necesario drama antes del encuentro con él. –claro, era un ser vivo para killua- pero la molesta mano de Gon le había tomado, y guiaba a algún sitio.

Algún sitio cerca de la máquina de sodas. Algún sitio que era frente a la caja registradora del lugar que se hacía llamar tiendita.

"Como acordamos, Killua" Al legar frente a ésta, liberó la mano del albino niño, señalando seriamente a la caja aquella "Deja el dinero, y hasta entonces podrás tomarles"

"Ahí vas de nuevo con tu complejo de madre..." Cosas como éstas rompían el encanto de un momento especial.

Y hablaba del especial encuentro con Sir. Choco Androide... de nada mas que de eso.

"No. Una madre promedio ni siquiera te hubiera permitido intentarlo" Contesto, pareciendo divertido.

"Mi madre si, Gon, Y ella no me habría pedido que 'pagare por lo que tomo'..."

Él puso los ojos en blanco. La razón que fuere de Gon... Parecía de lo mas... extraña.

"Dejemos claro que no quiero hacer el papel de madre ¿De acuerdo, Killua?" era otro el papel que pretendía usar algún día... y el que había imaginado que usaba en éste atraco.

De no ser por eso, jamás se hubiere prestado a algo así. Y esa idea y papel que asumió en su imaginación, causante de un rojo apoderado de su mejilla.

Por suerte, la que permanecía oculta a ojos de killua.

Killua hizo una mirada nueva a Gon, una que era imposible de leer. Aquello no ayudando al escarlata a desaparecer de ahí.

Pero él la retiró prontamente, fijando sus azules ojos en la caja.

Un asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras de algún bolsillo en sus pantalones buscaba. Y de su mano blanca mostró a Gon aquello que quería dejar.

Dinero. Bruto, estúpido, pero necesario dinero.

Que dejo con un golpe al lado de la caja de la tienda. Estiró su mano, aun sin mirar a Gon.

"Papel y un bolígrafo, por favor, madre"

"Esto deja de tener gracia, Killua" Pero aun con eso, se tomo el tiempo de revisar el lugar. Un bolígrafo divisando sobre la barra a su lado, un papel arrugado con algún teléfono escrito igual. Alcanzándole ambos al cano sujeto " Toma"

"Da igual..."

El tiempo transcurre rápidamente cuando piensas. Y más aun cuando piensas y apresuras tus actos, ya que acabas de 'asaltar' una dulcería.

La noche era joven, no más que ellos, claro esta. Pero a fin de cuentas aun joven como para no agonizar con la llegada del alba.

Un atraco que no era tan criminal, a algo así como a la media noche mas trece minutos terminó. Si alguno pudiera haber mirado al interior, habría encontrado a un par de niños correr mas rápido que chacales. Cargando mas que una mula, el chocolate de novedad en la ciudad.

Y si hubiere podido adentrar más... divisado un cartel de algo como 30 x 20 de papel. Y un aviso junto a un montón de billetes.

Con un molesto pero igual, inocente mensaje difícil de leer durante la noche, aunque a la mañanera luz sería mas que visible.

.--.- _¿Esta mal Monopolizar lo que amo? No, no lo está. Yo les diré lo que está mal: La mala distribución del producto. Eso es lo miserable. Me lo llevo, y a cambio dejo eso a lo que llamamos dinero. Que no se come, no sabe o disfruta. Pero espero que le guste._

_ATT: KZ. ¨De la familia Z acompañado del hijo de GF_ --

.-¨………………………. -.

Dos y diez de la madrugada, y el plan había sido ejecutado según lo estimado. Y estaba ahora según lo planeado.

Descansado a mitad de la habitación, sobre el suelo. Cuatrocientos ochenta Sr. Choco-robot custodiados celosamente. Y unos veinte ya ingeridos.

Terminó de lamer el poco de chocolate en sus labios... Embriagante... delicioso... simplemente, supremo.

"Y ... ¿Dejarle a usted, señor, perdido a paladares que no le degustarían como yo?" Una risita macabra actuó en su garganta "JA! Ni soñarlo..."

De tal éxtasis que estaba medio agotado. Medio dormido, perdido en un cálido sendero entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

Apenas distinguía difusas sombras en la habitación. Entrelazar con la luz que de momento a su habitación entro. Killua haciendo caso omiso. Lo que sea que fuere, podía esperar hasta mañana. O a la semana siguiente... o el tiempo que le tomare salir de éste estado.

Sentidos agudizados solo por instinto de asesino hablaron de la cercanía del Aura de algún sujeto... algún tipo... cuya aura no era nada molesta.

Ante sus ojos cansados, el curioso rostro de Gon apareció. Reclinándose levemente, viéndole fijamente.

"... Killua..." Murmuró el pequeño. "Kill...ua..." Continuó. Como queriendo averiguar si dormía este o solo aparentaba.

Un quejido minúsculo aclaro que él estaba despierto aun, mas no sin deseo de descansar.

"Vaya que ... ya no puedes conciliar el sueño después de pasada tu hora de dormir.. ¿Verdad, Gon?" Encontró el como levantarse ligeramente, apoyado de sus codos.

Media luz proveniente del pasillo les acompañaba.

"Deberías ir a dormir a la cama, es todo lo que venía a decir" Comunicó el moreno niño, haciendo a un lado envoltorios de Chocolate para sentarse al lado de Killua "Ya sabes... el suelo no es mas cómodo que sábanas y almohadas"

Killua frotó su rostro con una mano, aun apoyado del codo izquierdo. Su rostro entre sus dedos, abrió dos de éstos para mirar a través de ellos a Gon.

"Y dices que no actúas como mi madre..." contuvo un bostezo mientras liberaba eso, y seguidamente le dejaba salir. "Awh!... Bien, te haré caso..."

"¡Hey! Ya te dije que no tomo el papel de tu madre"

"¿No?" Y si no actuaba como su madre... "¿Entonces como que sería?" Cuestionó, elevando una ceja y clavando la mirada en Gon "¿Mi tío? ¿Abuelo? ¿Hermano? ¿Primo?"

"Bien… sería algo no tan… familiar. Pero no necesariamente menos importante…"

Magnífico, simplemente maravilloso. Los ojos de Killua era algo que disfrutaba tener sobre él, de eso no había duda. Pero justo ahora… éstos no le hacían sentir bien. Turbándole, invitando de nuevo al carmín a sus mejillas. Y aunque a media luz se encontraren, adivinó que a ojos expertos como los de Killua sería mas que fácil divisar esa vergonzosa, y a la vez obvia tonalidad.

Y si iba entonces a terminar acorralado sin respuestas, mejor debería ir preparando un camino que le sacaría de éste problema.

Suspiro entonces, una mano sobre su pecho, queriendo tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas. Para así exhalarlas, esperaba Gon, en un orden coherente.

"Míralo así… Una madre…" Killua abrió la boca para intervenir al comentario, interrumpido por una mano de Gon que le cubrió la boca " ¡Promedio, una madre Promedio! No te habría permitido siquiera intentar eso"

Killua saco el tacto de Gon de sus labios, quejándose un poco.

"Entiendo" O solo pretendía que lo hacía "Plantando eso de una madre cualquiera" Un movimiento casual de su mano, y pedía que Gon continuare.

Asintiendo apenado, continuó exponiendo su tema.

"Suponiendo ahora que lo hiciera como tu hermano… ¿Crees realmente que un HERMANO, sea Miruki, o cualquier otro sobre éste planeta, te ayudaría en algo?" Cejas elevadas que recalcaban la obviedad del planteamiento.

Killua gruñó de nuevo… por alguna razón, que las posibilidades se eliminaren una a una, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

"Er… No… supongo que no…"

"Exacto" Repentinamente, Gon se acercó un poco mas a Killua, impulsándose sobre el suelo con sus manos. "Y un primo… bien, es familia lejana, de algún modo… y …" Paro sus palabras. No estaba muy seguro de poder darse a explicar en este aspecto. " … Y…"

"¿Y?" Eco la voz de Killua. Eco al silencio incomodo de Gon. "¿Y que?"

"Y…" Pero aun no había alguna idea clara que le ayudare… ¡Diablos! ¡Su lógica nunca fue la mejor del grupo! "…. Y… Ah… solamente, no lo haría. No lo haría sin un beneficio a cambio."

Entonces que aquel demonio de rostro angelical asintió, claramente cargando con algunas cientos de dudas. Pero asintiendo a fin de cuentas. Primeramente mirando a la lejanía, antes de fijar sus ojos azules en Gon.

"Ya veo." Murmuró. Acercándose milímetros mas al moreno niño. A estas alturas de la conversación estaba ya un setenta por ciento despierto. Con lo que su curiosidad tenía más que condiciones para darse fructíferamente. "Entonces… ¿Qué mas?"

¿Qué más? Que insensato de Killua. ¿Aun no pillaba lo que deseaba que él se enterare? Un pequeño puchero se apoderó de su rostro.

Pero desapareció prontamente.

Killua no tenía la más mínima obligación de deducir lo que Gon quería. Era obligación suya y de nadie más exponer el tema. El tema en si, y aquel pequeño deseo con el que llevaba cargando de ya bastante tiempo.

"Y un amigo…" Balbuceó, descansando sus cafés ojos en la alfombra, mientras intentaba ignorar el calor apoderado de sus mejillas "… Un amigo, claro que te ayudaría, sin esperar mas beneficio a cambio. Pero…"

¿Pero?

¿Pero que? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué paraba la conversación? Justo cuando esperaba que hablare rápido. Gon hacía muecas. Extrañas y nuevas muecas a ojos de Killua. Y… ¿Por qué su ritmo cardiaco tomaba pasos tan acelerados? ¿Por qué Gon estaba a punto de atacar la palabra 'amigo'? Que tanto valía entre ellos dos.

Quizá diría que solo era su compañero de agravios. Algo como un cómplice, nada más que eso. ¿Por qué ir contra la palabra amigo? ¿Qué 'pero' podría ponerle?

Aunque él era bueno controlándose, de eso estaba seguro. Pese a las insinuaciones y directos comentarios que Gon le arrojaba diciéndole lo contrario. Inhalo profundamente, manteniendo un tono en su voz totalmente indiferente.

"Ve al punto Gon. Después de nuestra charla deseo dormir un poco ¿Sabes? Es agotante esto de asaltar comercios a mitad de la noche"

Gon asintió rápidamente. Mal actuando tranquilidad.

"Lo que quiero decir.." Ahora podía sentir la calida respiración de Killua sobre su nariz… ¿En que momento era que se habían acernado tanto? " … Como amigo te apoyaría en todo lo que hicieras. Tal es el ejemplo de éste atraco. Pero… Esta además el que …. Me interesa la moralidad de tus acciones, sin ser tu madre. Eso dice que me interesas mucho, Killua"

"S-si… supongo…"

"Y … me preocupa que duermas en el suelo. En lugar de venir y descansar conmigo… Es decir: Aun con la cosa del asalto… Me interesas, mas de lo que un amigo se preocupa de su amigo… y sin ser yo tu madre…"

Ahora completamente seguro: ¡Estaba acorralado! ¡Acorralado como un ratón ! Una ratón que había ayudado a saltar a un gato una tienda. Un ratón que ahora iba a ser devorado del gato al que había ayudado… Un ratón que ya no sabia ni lo que decía.

¿Cómo era que había perdido una batalla contra un adversario que ni enterado estaba de ésta? Killua, el aura de Killua, el porte de Killua… Todo en Killua le había derrotando y acorralado. ¿Permitiría acaso… una derrota como ésta…?

"Gon, hazme un favor…" Claramente, estaba igual de turbado que Gon. Solo que a diferencia del niño de ojos café, él no iba a permitir que su debilidad y poco poder deductivo fueren obvios. Iba a frenar las cosas aquí y ahora "… Olvida todo esto y vamos a dormir de una vez… ¿Quieres? Estoy mas que ago…"

'Agotado' hubiera sido la palabra que exhalaría. Que de no haber sido interrumpido por el insensato de Gon y algunas de sus acciones absurdas e…. imposibles de analizar. Que sentado ya bastante cerca de él, no consideraba como una buena distancia para conversar. Acercándose entonces a Killua, por no decir que prácticamente se sentó sobre él. Ambas rodillas del pelinegro apoyadas en el suelo, cada una al lado de las piernas de Killua. ¿En un intento por apresarle?

"¿Qué…?"

Un par de cálidas y exasperantes suaves manos subiendo con un ritmo agonizante desde sus dedos aferrados en aquel momento a la alfombra. El dorso de éstas, dócilmente hasta más arriba, sus codos, haciendo un dibujo de sus músculos. Manos que para llegar a sus mejillas, pasaron por su cuello, pulgares que delinearon su garganta y medio segundo después aferraron su rostro.

Podría haber imaginado mil cosas para explicar éste momento. Pero ninguna habría sido tan acertada como la que Gon estaba intentando plantear.

Cerrando juguetonamente los ojos de Killua con sus deditos de asaltante novato. Aun temblorosos pero nada torpes. Y una vez hecha aquella oscuridad en aquel par de zafiros intensos, a jugar se dio oportunidad. Aquello de 'besar' daría acción. Besarle, unir sus labios que algo secos estaban, por el tiempo que había pasado bajo tensión.

No permitiría que continuaren así.

Iba a explotar la máxima suavidad de este par.

Fue entonces que todo lo que había leído en novelas y todo lo que había visto en televisión sirvió de mucho.

Killua soltó sus uñas de la alfombra, deslizando sus manos hasta la cintura de Gon. Retenerle aquí. Mientras daba atención cuidado a los labios secos del niñato inexperto. Liberó su lengua experta, claro está en el arte de degustar, queriendo lubricar la boca seca de Gon. Tanto hablar, debió dar por resultado ésta anormalidad. Jugando. Dando especial cuidado a el labio inferior. Entre mordisqueaba, humedecía igual a su paso.

Y aunque sus movimientos, acciones, medidas y cada detalle que Killua había cuidado fueren perfectos, la falta de aire que aun no lograba deducir como impedir atacó el momento. Sus pulmones pidiendo algo de oxigeno, el encuentro primero y maravilloso de sus bocas hubo que romper. Gon rindiéndose hacia atrás suyo y sus brazos que impidieron la caída mantenían al mismo tiempo la cercanía con joven plateado.

Jadeante, sonrojado y mareado.

Entonces Killua sonrió. Inocente, satisfecho.

Desde ésta distancia tal parecía que los labios de Gon estaban perfectamente lubricados, húmedos. Y la idea de que fuere por él le hizo inmensamente feliz.

"Es… Es eso…" Respiraba entrecortadamente, aun no regulando perfectamente el tiempo de respiros y suspiros. "… Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirte, Killua"

Killua asintió mecánicamente. En estos segundos todo lo que Gon indicare sería una orden para él.

"Entiendo"

"Me alegra mucho" Sonrió en ese momento, torpemente. Tan torpemente que parecería fingido "… Me alegra, que dejemos claro que… ¡No actúo como una madre frustrada!"

"Ciertamente no" Muy por el contrario, Killua permanecía sereno. O tan sereno como su temple le hacía ver. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia enfrente, andando a gatas para aproximarse más a Gon. Quedando nariz con nariz. "Aunque en ese aso, permíteme informarte que tampoco ejecutaste adecuadamente el papel que adoptaste" A esto último, por mas que luchó por evitarle, le sonrió nerviosamente, rojo el lado derecho de su rostro. "¿Por… que?"

El moreno niño se encogió de hombros. Luciendo extrañamente… anormalmente… molestamente, encantadoramente… tierno. Él tampoco lo sabía.

"Tal vez por que es el papel mas molesto" Ideó ya mas tranquilo "Quiero decir, el papel de amante es el mas difícil de ejecutar con una persona como tu, Killua"

"¿Una persona como yo?" Parpadeo tres veces, haciendo un puchero de nulo entendimiento. ¿Una persona como él? ¿Atractiva persona? ¿Terriblemente sexy persona? " ¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"A que eres muy caprichoso, y satisfacer esos caprichos es muy difícil"

"Te equivocas Gon. Es de lo mas fácil" Su cuerpo dejó de retener, de impedir movimientos que tenía tiempo que deseaba componer, pero había sido tan terco que quiso omitir. Rendirse sobre Gon, esconder a Gon bajo su cuerpo. Abrazarle por el cuello, y levantar ligeramente su cabeza hueca para besar suavemente su frente. "Si aun quieres hacer el papel de amante… y satisfacerme…" Trato de omitir el doble sentido en esas palabras "… Solo permíteme abrazarte. Unos momentos"

"Mh… no suena tan difícil, de hecho, me parece mas sencillo que asaltar una dulcería" Subía sus manos estas pasando efímeramente por el pelo suave de Killua. Aferrarse a la espalda de su compañero. Koibito.. lo que fuere. Suyo y ya. Paseando sus manos sobre éste maravilloso territorio. "Hey.. Killua… Tienes la espalda fría… Deberías ir la cama antes de que pilles un resfriado o algo por el estilo"

"¿Ahí esta de nuevo?" Gruñó, un sonido no tan claro, puesto que su rostro se hallaba escondido en el cuello de Gon. " Tu complejo de madre aflora de nuevo…"

No del todo complacido, elevo su rostro, dejándole frente al de Gon. Curveando las cejas blancas y haciendo un puchero.

"Si continuas con eso, por mas que te esfuerces, no podré hacerme a la idea de 'Koibito' Y te veré como alguien incapaz de superar su trauma de madre"

"¿Incapaz de superar sus complejos?" Repitió medio ofendido su madre-amante bajo su pecho "¿Incapaz? Si yo soy incapaz me pregunto que eres tu."

Palpo a su alrededor. A la derecha, arriba, hasta encontrar esto que quería.

Una caja de aquella droga dulce. Esa trampa que se hacía llamar 'Señor Choco-Robot' Paseándole frente a la vista de Killua. Que cual felino intentaba tomarle, aunque sus movimientos claramente mas torpes de lo usual le impedían hacerlo.

"No puedes dejar de lado ésta golosina…" Recriminaba, evitando mirar a los ojos azules que le suplicaban soltare a su víctima inocente. "¿Tanto le quieres?"

"¡Suéltalo de una vez! Nada tiene que ver con mi pasión enfermiza a él! Él es inocente!"

"¡AH! ¡Ahora me suplicas!"

"¡No te estoy suplicando!" Interiormente sabía que si, pero esto era asunto de cuarta importancia. Ahora lo primero era el Señor Choco-Robot. Lo segundo el señor Choco-Robot. Y lo tercero el señor Choco-Robot. "Solo… suéltalo…"

"Nop" Declaro Gon.

Ladeando la cabeza y mirando al fondo de la habitación. Ahí donde se encontraba el baño. Divisando rápidamente un chorrito constante que fluía de la llave de la tina.

"Killua… ¡Olvidaste revisar la ducha! ¡Y esta derramándose el agua!"

"Olvida ese minúsculo detalle y dámelo…"

La mirada que Gon le prestó helo su sangre en ese instante.

"Si tanto lo quieres…" No terminó su muy enfermiza amenaza.

Por el contrario, que se enterara con acciones de lo que se trataba.

Elevó por sobre ambos su brazo izquierdo, ese que sostenía como rehén al Señor Choco-Robot. Haciendo aquel mismo movimiento que efectuaba cuando lanzaba esa caña de pescar. Su muñeca diestramente moviéndose, y al final del recorrido peligroso soltó la caja al aire.

¡No pudo evitarlo! Apenas logró atrapar la muñeca de Gon medio segundo después de que él le había lanzado.

"¡Maldito!"

Pudo ver el rostro angustiado de Killua antes de desaparecer y solo dejar una imagen residual. Que con su aliento desapareció. Sin el cuerpo de Killua sobre el suyo Gon pudo incorporarse, antes de oír algo zambullirse en el agua.

Un muy…. Sexy, Killua encontró al ponerse en pie. Callado, mirándole con odio. Empapado hasta los tenis. Sus piernas medio salidas de la tina. Abiertas. El agua que le llegaba hasta la nariz. Murmuraba algo bajo el agua. Estaba seguro que maldiciones. Una deprimente y a la vez linda imagen.

El suelo, las toallas, el espejo y hasta la alfombra en la habitación. Todo había sido empapado, todo menos la condenada cajita objeto de enferma adoración para Killua.

Infantilmente Gon paso por el piso mojado, mantenido el equilibrio cuando casi se resbala. Una vez frente al niño de pelo blanco empapado, cruzó sus brazos.

¿Y con todo y eso no quería que le restregara su complejo de Madre? Justo ahora parecía una. Una que bien podría decirle 'Limpia todo esto y a tu habitación'

Aun con eso…. Diablos… Gon lucía tan…. Encantador.

"Tu eres incapaz de superar tu Complejo con el Chocolate, Killua" El tono de su voz era difícil de interpretar. Una mezcla de seriedad y reclamo. Igual… ¿Perversidad? "Creo que debería castigarte"

Eso no sonaba muy Gon….

"¿Nani?" Pregunto, sacándose algo de agua de sus oídos. "… Sabes… ¿Lo extraño que suena eso?"

Moreno niño que se acercó a él, luciendo una sonrisa esplendida, aterradora. Se apoyo sobre el borde de la tina, dejando una mano sobre el pelo blanco de Killua. Acariciándole… Relajando a su victima.

"Cállate de una vez" Musito, antes de zambullir a Killua en el agua.

¿Qué esto no era atentar contra la vida de su amado hijo?

Killua forcejeaba, pataleaba, atacaba, pero nada pudo hacer para librarse de Gon. ¡Le había subestimado totalmente! Y pasado por alto su bruta fuerza. Claro.. ¿Qué esperaba de un usuario la intensificación?.

Cuando Gon comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por debajo de la ropa, perdió completamente el control.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, arrojo lejos eso que sostenía entre sus dedos. ¡Le estaba estorbando! Supuso que había sido arrojado algún sitio cerca del escusado, por la dirección de la que sonó la caída. Ahora libre dentro de la situación, tomo impulso bajo el agua, debajo de la tina con ambos brazos. Logrando sacar la cabeza al fin y respirar un poco.

Lo suficiente para amenazar a su koibito.

"¡Me las vas a pagar, Gon!"

Como una bestia marina salida de una mala película de terror Killua envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Gon. El otro atrapándole por el hombro.

"¿Qué?"

"Te tengo, insensato mortal"

Y como en esas palas películas, se adentró de nuevo a las profundidades de la bañera. Llevando entre brazos muy pegado a su cuerpo, al objeto de su adoración o frustración.

Dos niños luchando en el agua, el más desquiciado riendo hasta casi ahogarse mas litros de agua saltando aquí y allá. Risas perdidas en la madrugada. Un par de niños que no les interesa las altas hora de la madrugada a las que hacían este escándalo.

¿Cómo interesar, si estaban creciendo y superando sus complejos?

Superando el complejo de madre: Intentar ahogar a tu hijo no es nada digno de una madre abnegada.

Y arrojar al olvido cerca del escusado al objeto de tu adoración al chocolate el primer paso. Superar el complejo 'Señor Choco-Robot'

Innecesarios complejos, que abandonaban sus jóvenes mentes. Por que lo único que les hacía falta a ellos dos, era la compañía de aquel al que consideraban 'Amigo-amante'

.-¨………………………. -.

_Hn… aun no salgo de mi complejo . _

_Pero Hn… a fin de cuentas, nació algo, lo que sea… y ahí le voy a dejar. Tiene una idea basada en mis traumas, y es cosa de locos… Pero … k puedo esperar de mi intento de algo ajeno a Hiei y Kurama? No lo se…no puedo escribir nada. NADA. _

_Esto es NADA_

_Es una locura a mitad de la noche en la que me encuentro perdido. La noche que no me deja escribir. Kiero escribir. Kiero pero no puedo… ¿k no puedo salir de mi trauma? Diablos.. nada aki tiene sentido._

_ … lo k sea..._

_**Hikari**_


End file.
